My Name is Sakura Kim
by Emiria Tsubaki-san
Summary: Haruno Sakura terpaksa pindah ke luar negeri karena perjanjian konyol yang dibuat ayahnya saat masih muda. "Bisakah kau sedikit lebih lembut padaku Nyonya Kim?"/"Apa?"/"Iya, Sakura Kim!" CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Warning inside. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: misstypo, ooc, AU, random, korean languange and other languange.**

**Happy Reading! RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok gadis terlihat keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengendap-endap. Sepelan mungkin ia tapakan kaki kakinya agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Terlihat sebuah tas kecil tersampir di bahu kanannya, sementara tangan yang kiri menyeret koper _medium size_ miliknya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Sebisa mungkin tak ada suara yang ia keluarkan. Hari ini rencananya harus berhasil.

Sekitar satu meter lagi tubuhnya akan sampai di depan pintu keluar apartemen sialan ini.

Ya.. sebentar lagi kalau saja...

"Mau kemana?"

DEG

Ups, ketahuan.

Langkah gadis itu terhenti saat mendengar suara dari orang yang amat sangat tak ingin ditemuinya.

Pria itu berjalan santai mendekati 'calon' mangsanya yang sedang berusaha kabur dari kandangnya. Gadis tadi masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tidak menoleh ataupun bersuara.

Pria tersebut mencoba mengambil alih genggaman koper dari empunya. "Sudah kubilang percuma. Mengapa kau tak mengerti juga?" ujarnya dengan lembut.

SET

Sesuai dugaannya, gadis tadi menepis tangannya dan mencoba melangkah lebih cepat untuk menggenggam kenop pintu. Namun pria berperawakan tinggi tersebut dengan gesit mendorong tubuh kecil gadis tadi dan memojokkannya di dinding.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku."

"_Aniya. Naege neon_."

Gadis tersebut mendorong dada pria yang membekap tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga. "Kau bicara apa UCHIHA SASUKE? Sayangnya aku tidak mengerti bahasamu."

"Keh!" Pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke tadi tertawa sinis seraya menunjukkan seringainya. "Ya ya kalau ini kau mengerti kan? Sakura, _anata wa watashi no mono_."

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu tersenyum sinis dan menginjak kaki pria berambut raven tersebut sehingga tubuhnya bisa keluar dari dekapan Sasuke.

"Aku bukan milik siapapun! Aku ini milik Tuhan dan diriku sendiri, mengerti?"

Sakura memandang tajam lelaki menyebalkan di hadapannya ini. Ingin rasanya ia menginjak wajahnya yang sok tampan itu dengan sepatu berduri.

Sasuke terkekeh geli. Dihiraukannya rasa nyeri yang menyerang punggung kakinya akibat injakan maut dari 'kekasihnya' tersebut.

"Bisakah kau sedikit lebih lembut padaku Nyonya Kim?"

Mata Sakura sukses membulat diiringi dengan pekikkan pelan yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Nyo-nyo-nyonya Kim?" pekiknya kaget.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya seraya tersenyum miring. "Iya, Sakura Kim. Sepertinya aku sudah memberitahumu tentang ini."

'Sakura Kim.'

'Nyonya Kim.'

'Sakura Kim.'

'Nyonya Kim.'

"TIDAK TIDAK! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU! SEENAKNYA SAJA MENGGANTI MARGAKU! _SASUKE NO BAKA_!" teriaknya di depan Sasuke dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. Sasuke mendengus pelan sembari memijat pelipisnya.

"Itu wajar Sakura. Kau akan tinggal dan menetap di negara ini bersamaku. Kau tidak ingat apa kata tou-san?"

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Karena itu biarkan aku pergi sekarang! Aku tidak mau tinggal disini, apalagi bersamamu! Aku ingin pulang Sasukeee," serunya setengah merajuk. Seketika wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi agak muram. Dengan pelan ia rogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci pintu utama apartemennya.

"Baiklah. Pergi sesukamu jika itu yang kau inginkan," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan kunci pintu kepada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dengan penuh perasaaan senang. "Memang tak ada yang betah hidup denganku. Iya 'kan?" lanjut Sasuke sambil tertawa hambar. Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura dan memasuki kamarnya. Sakura yang tadinya terlonjak girang kini terdiam sambil memandang punggung Sasuke dengan perasaan bersalah. Seharusnya hatinya senang karena telah terbebas dari Sasuke. Tetapi rasa bersalah selalu menggerogoti lubuk hatinya saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti tadi.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Perasaan bersalahnya semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihat Sasuke yang berbaring memunggunginya.

Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang. Dengan ragu, ia sentuh bahu kekar milik Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Sasuke, kau ngantuk ya?"

Suasana semakin canggung saat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura tak mendapatkan jawaban dari bibir Sasuke.

"A-aku..."

"..."

"_Ano _Sa-Sasuke, aku baru ingat kalau di Korea mencari taksi di malam hari itu sangat susah. Mungkin kapan-kapan saja aku kembali ke Jepang."

Alasan yang masuk diakal bukan?

Sakura menaruh kunci apartemen tadi di meja sebelah ranjang Sasuke. Kepalanya menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Grogi mungkin? Sakura meremas rok mini yang dikenakannya. Ia paling tidak tahan kalau sudah berada dalam suasana canggung seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku keluar ya. _Oyasumina_-

GREB

"Ah!"

Sakura terkejut saat pria yang tadi memunggunginya itu beranjak duduk dan memeluknya erat tanpa aba-aba. Wajah gadis berambut merah muda itu semakin memerah saat Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan lehernya. Sakura mengerti. Perlahan kedua tangannya melingkari punggung Sasuke, sesekali mengelusnya. Berbagi kehangatan lewat sebuah pelukan tidak masalah bukan?

Selalu begini. Di saat Sakura nyaris berhasil keluar dari negara ini, kejadiannya selalu seperti ini. Berakhir dengan kemurungan Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya. Kalau bukan ayahnya yang meminta Sakura ikut Sasuke ke Korea Selatan, mungkin sekarang Sakura masih berada di Jepang. Bermain dengan teman-temannya, _shopping_, _hang out,_ dan sebagainya. Ayahnya dan ayah Sasuke adalah sahabat karib. Sewaktu kecil, mereka membuat janji konyol yang menyatakan 'jika anakku perempuan dan anakmu laki-laki, aku akan menikahkan anak perempuanku dengan anakmu'. Ya, ayahnya dulu sama seperti Sakura. Asal ceplos saat bicara. Dan beginilah nasib Sakura sekarang akibat janji konyol ayahnya.

Namun tak ada yang tahu perasaan mereka berdua sebenarnya. Berawal dari janji konyol tersebut, kehidupan cinta mereka dimulai dari sini.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes:**

(Korea) Aniya: Tidak

(Korea) Naege neon: Kau milikku

(Jepang) Anata wa watashi no mono: Kau milikku

.

**A/N:** Saya buat fic multichap lagi, padahal yang Loved sama sekali belum diketik chapter limanya ._.v Gomeeen ini saya buat iseng-iseng aja. Tadinya saya takut untuk publish ini karena mengandung beberapa percakapan bahasa asing. Saya takut fict ini melanggar ketentuan, tapi saya beranikan untuk publish ini. Saya sengaja buatnya kependekan karena takutnya pas saya udah buat panjang dan itu malah melanggar ketentuan disini. Dan karena itu juga, saya mau bertanya pada readers semua.

Keep or delete? Kalau memang fict ini tidak pantas untuk dipublish di sini dengan senang hati akan saya delete.

Mind to ripyu? :3


	2. Emerald dan Ruby

**My Name is Sakura Kim/Watashi wa Sakura Kim desu/Joneun Sakura Kim Ibnida**

**Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: misstypo, ooc, AU, random, korean languange and other languange.**

**Happy Reading! RnR?**

"Ngghh.."

SET

SET

SET

"Hoaaahmm.."

TAP

TAP

TAP

CKLEK

.

.

.

.

.

BLAM

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

KRIEETT

BLUK

"Mmmmhh.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ini perempuan. Bisakah kau perbaiki etikamu sedikit?"

"Hmm.."

"Haissh _babo gateun saram_." (orang yang bodoh)

Sasuke memandang malas seorang perempuan berambut _pink_ ini yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja makan. Tubuhnya masih berbalut piyama bermotif _hello kitty_, rambutnya berantakan dan lagi- ada sisa sisa air –err- air liur di sisi bibirnya. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wanita yang anggun.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Tubuhnya sudah rapi dengan kemeja biru tua yang dibalut sweater kuning dan celana bahan berwarna coklat muda. Lengan bajunya digulung sampai siku. Sederhana namun keren.

Perbedaan yang sangat fantastik!

"Eng.." Sakura mengerang pelan dan menegapkan kembali tubuhnya. Tangannya mengucek matanya agar terbuka sempurna. "Sasuke mau kemana?" ujarnya pelan namun terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan memakan roti panggangnya. "Tentu saja mau kuliah. Aku bukan pemalas sepertimu."

"Pemalas?"

Satu urat muncul di dahi Sakura.

"Ergh kau minta diludahi ya?"

Sakura mengambil sepotong roti dengan asal-asalan dan memakannya tanpa dibumbui apapun. Pagi ini moodnya sudah tidak enak gara-gara Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri dari kursi makan dan mengambil tas ranselnya. "Lebih baik kau cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap."

"Hm? Bersiap-siap? Memang aku mau ke mana?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah rotinya. "Ah kau ingin membawaku pulang ke Jepang ya?" tebaknya asal dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Sasuke tersentak kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Ah pulang?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan senang. Seperti anak kecil yang minta permen.

"_Aa_, mungkin lain kali." Senyuman Sakura luntur tergantikan oleh wajah kesal yang amat sangat. "Maksudku cepatlah bersiap-siap. Kau akan kuliah bersamaku hari ini."

"_MWO_?(Apa?) Kuliah?"

"_Ne_.(Ya.) Kau tidak mau melanjutkan kuliahmu?"

Gadis yang akrab dipanggil jidat itu terdiam sesaat kemudian mengangguk pelan. Namun entah mengapa ada secuil keraguan yang tumbuh di hatinya.

Kuliah di sini. Itu artinya... dia akan lama 'kan tinggal di negara ini?

"Kapan kau mendaftarkanku?"

Sasuke terlihat sedang sibuk di dalam kamarnya. Entah sedang apa dia. "Seminggu yang lalu," jawabnya singkat.

Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu keluar, sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sakura. "Aku tunggu di mobil," lanjutnya dan berlalu seiring tertutupnya pintu.

Kepala Sakura menoleh ketika pintu kembali terbuka.

"Kalau mau mandi jangan lupa tutup pintunya ya haha."

DUG

Sebuah sepatu high heels mungkin akan mendarat di wajah tampan Sasuke kalau saja ia tidak cepat-cepat menutup pintunya.

Pagi hari yang melelahkan. Bukankah begitu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai."

Sasuke turun dari mobil diikuti Sakura yang langsung berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Sakura menggerakkan bola matanya kesana kemari, melihat dengan kagum gedung besar yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kampusnya ini. Banyak mobil mobil mewah terparkir di tempat ini. Suasananya sangat enak, lain seperti di Jepang. Mahasiswi di sini semuanya cantik. Dan satu lagi...

Banyak cowok tampan di kampus ini!

_Aaah_ senangnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura _mesem-mesem_ sendiri.

"Inha University. Wah kau serius kuliah di sini?"

Langkah Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke mau tak mau harus menabrak punggung lebar di depannya.

"Hn, dan.." Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam rangkulannya. "..jangan berjalan di belakangku kalau tidak mau dikira _maid_ ku," bisiknya tepat di telinga Sakura. Hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit merinding. Sakura langsung mendorong dada Sasuke pelan.

"A-a-a-apa-apaan kau ini? Nanti kita dikira pacaran!" seru Sakura dengan tergagap-gagap.

Sasuke menyeringai dan kembali menarik gadis di sampingnya ke dalam rangkulannya. "Kita memang pacaran 'kan? Sebentar lagi juga akan menikah," ucap Sasuke dengan enteng. Dan itu sukses membuat wajah Sakura semerah buah kesukaan lelaki yang merangkulnya ini.

"Menikah?" Langsung saja Sakura menyikut perut lelaki ini.

"Aissh!"

"Jangan mimpi! Aku masih ingin mencari pria tampan lainnya di sini," lanjutnya sambil _mehrong_ ke arah Sasuke yang sedang meringis memegang perutnya.

Bola mata Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan penuh keterkejutan. "K-kau! Berani sekali bicara seperti itu padaku!"

"Memang kau siapa sampai-sampai aku harus takut padamu? Pantat ayam jelek!"

"_M-mwo_? Jelek? Asal kau tahu saja, banyak wanita yang mengantri ingin jadi pacarku. Aku ini mahasiswa paling tampan di sini," ujarnya percaya diri membuat Sakura memeletkan lidahnya pura-pura mual. "Dan kau-" telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk dahi Sakura. "-yang paling jelek di sini!"

TUING

Dua garis siku-siku muncul di dahi kanan Sakura.

Sakura menepis telunjuk Sasuke dan gantian menunjuk lelaki tersebut. "Jangan lupakan keberadaan Choi Siwon dan Kim Ryeowook yang kuliah di sini! Mereka jauh lebih tampan darimu, tahu!"

SING

SING

Sekarang keduanya saling memandang tajam. Kedekatan wajah mereka tak lebih dari sepuluh sentimeter.

"Lagi pula kalau aku jelek, kenapa sekelompok pria di sana memperhatikanku terus?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk beberapa mahasiswa di seberang tempatnya berdiri. Seringai kemenangan terpatri di wajah imutnya.

Jadi intinya, Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama bukan yang tertampan dan juga yang terjelek.

"_Are_?(Huh?)" Sasuke sedikit menoleh dan melirik apa yang ditunjuk gadis _pink holic_ di hadapannya. Entah mengapa melihat itu malah membuat hati Sasuke panas. Dengan gesit tangannya menarik bahu Sakura. Merangkulnya dengan sangat erat. Dan perlakuannya sukses membuat yang di seberang sana _mupeng_ melihat kemesraan mereka berdua.

Cemburu ya?

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke UCHIHA!"

"Tidak akan Sakura UCHIHA! Sudah jalan saja."

.

"_Deullinayo?_" (Bisakah anda memperhatikan saya?)

Sakura tersentak kaget saat sang dosen melihat ke arahnya sambil mengucapkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Demi Neptunus, Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan dosennya dari tadi. Yang dilakukannya dari tadi hanya mencoret-coret buku tulisnya dan menguap lebar. Walaupun dia memperhatikan apa yang ditulis dosennya, tetap saja ilmunya tidak akan masuk ke otaknya. Dia juga belum bisa membaca _hangul. _Hey? Ingatkah kalau Sakura baru satu bulan tinggal di Korea dan sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan keluar apartemen oleh pria berambut buntut ayam itu?

Mata gioknya melirik kesana kemari, berusaha mengurangi kegugupannya. Namun itu malah membuatnya semakin gugup karena seluruh orang sekarang melihat ke arahnya.

'_Aigo_, dosen botak ini bicara apa? Ya Tuhan tolong beritahu aku.'

Secara tidak sengaja matanya menangkap seorang lelaki yang duduk di kursi depan tak jauh darinya. Ia seperti memberi kode dengan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hah?" tanyanya sepelan mungkin. Namun lelaki itu tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura yang sedang kebingungan saat itu tanpa pikir panjang juga ikut menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum canggung. Mungkin sekarang orang-orang sedang merutuki dirinya bodoh berkali-kali.

"_Baegilmong hajima! Arasseo?_" (Jangan melamun! Mengerti?)

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa menganggukkan kembali kepalanya. Dosen tadi kembali menjelaskan kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh yang hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk seperti burung pelatuk hari ini. Mengingat sesuatu, matanya kembali melihat lelaki baik hati yang membantunya tadi. Sakura tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

"_Kam-sa-hab-ni-da_,"(Te-ri-ma-ka-sih) ejanya terhadap lelaki tersebut dengan bahasa korea. Walaupun tidak mengerti, Sakura tahu kata-kata yang umum diucapkan meskipun kurang fasih.

Sementara itu ucapan terima kasihnya hanya dibalas senyuman manis dari sang empunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahahahaha _paboya_! (Dasar bodoh) Sakura _pabo_!"

TAK

"Haish, tidak usah menjitak bisa 'kan?"

"Tidak usah mengatai aku _pabo_ bisa 'kan?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya tatkala melihat orang yang mengaku pacarnya ini menertawakannya. Bukannya simpati, malah meledek! Sakura pikir ketika dirinya menceritakan kejadian memalukan beberapa jam yang lalu tersebut, Uchiha yang berubah marga menjadi Kim ini akan merasa bersalah, atau apapun _lah _yang membuat Sakura senang. Tidak tahunya malah seperti ini.

"Hahahahahaha.."

Tuh kan. Malah lebih-lebih! Dia belum merasakan rasanya di _smackdown_ oleh Sakura ya?

"Arrggghh Uchiha sudah cukup tertawanya! Menyebalkan!"

Sasuke mengelap setetes air yang keluar dari matanya akibat tertawa. "Haha iya iya aku tidak tertawa lagi. Habis kau lucu sekali sih hahaha."

"Ini semua kan juga gara-gara kau!" seru gadis tersebut sambil merenggut.

Sambil tertawa kecil, tangan Sasuke bergerak ke pucuk kepala gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura dengan gemas, dan itu cukup membuat helaian _pink _tersebut menjadi berantakan.

DEG

"Ja-jauhkan tanganmu dari rambutku! Tanganmu tidak higienis tahu!" seru Sakura sambil menjauhkan tangan besar Sasuke dari kepalanya. Keduanya sama-sama tidak menyadari kalau wajah mereka sudah merona malu. Terlebih Sakura. Degup jantungnya menjadi tidak menentu saat menerima perlakuan lembut Sasuke. Namun gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu tidak mau ambil pusing.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, kau pulang duluan ya. Aku masih ada urusan," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah keheningan melanda mereka beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sakura langsung berdiri mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi. "Ta-tapi, aku tidak tahu jalan pulang."

Pria berambut hitam kebiru-biruan itu menghela nafas. Pernyataan wanita berambut permen karet rasa stroberi ini memang tidak salah mengingat baru satu bulan dirinya tinggal di negera ginseng ini.

"Ini." Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah kertas kecil kepada Sakura. "Cegat taksi dan serahkan kertas itu lalu kau akan sampai di apartemen dengan selamat."

Sakura memandang kertas bertuliskan huruf-huruf aneh itu dengan bingung. "Memang supir taksinya tahu alamat ini?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

TAK

"_Aww_ _ittai_ Sasukeee!"

"Tentu saja tahu! Namanya juga supir taksi!" seru Sasuke dengan gemas. Anak tunggal Haruno ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

Sakura mengelus-ngelus bagian kepalanya yang habis terkena jitakan Sasuke sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang merah merona.

"Kau minta dicium ya?" geramnya pelan namun samar-samar Sakura bisa mendengarnya. Langsung saja ia memandang lelaki yang memiliki mata segelap malam itu dengan heran.

"Hah?"

"Lupakan. Aku pergi," pamitnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Sakura mendengus kesal dan kembali duduk di bangku taman belakang kampusnya. Matanya menjelajahi kertas kecil yang ada di genggamannya. Ia sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempat itu. Justru sekarang Sakura bingung harus melakukan apa. Kalau langsung pulang ke apartemen pasti membosankan, begitu pikirnya.

Sejenak ia merasakan sesuatu yang sejak tadi bergelut di dalam perutnya.

La-par.

"Haaah aku lapar," rengeknya sambil menumpukan tangannya di atas lututnya. Sekarang dirinya bingung harus berbuat apa. Tak ada satupun restoran yang ia ketahui letaknya.

"Kalau di Tokyo, pasti sekarang Tsubaki sudah mengajakku ke restoran ramen," gumamnya entah pada siapa. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sahabatnya di Tokyo.

Tsubaki.

Sakura sangat merindukan anak itu. Hanya gadis itu satu-satunya orang yang Sakura percaya. Sakura jadi merasa bersalah. Pasti Tsubaki sangat sedih ketika mendengar Sakura menghilang tanpa jejak. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hati gadis berambut pendek ini terasa sesak.

"_Annyeong haseyo noona_?" (Halo nona?)

Lamunannya buyar saat telinganya mendengar suara menyapa dari arah sampingnya. Sakura menoleh dan sedikit mendongak untuk melihat sang penyapa yang sudah mengganggu acara lamunannya.

'Di-dia kan..'

Sakura langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya cepat. "_Annyeong_!" (Halo)

Baru saja orang misterius tadi ingin membuka mulutnya, tapi Sakura sudah mencegatnya duluan. "K-kau lelaki yang tadi menolongku di dalam kelas 'kan?" tanyanya dengan kaget.

Lelaki di hadapannya terlihat menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sakura menepuk dahinya keras. "Bodoh! Lelaki ini kan tidak mengerti bahasa jepang! _Sakura no baka_!" gumamnya pelan.

"Iya aku yang tadi hehe," jawab pemuda itu dengan santai.

Sakura memandang pemuda ini dengan tatapan '_wow_'."Hey! Kau bisa bahasa jepang?"

Pemuda tadi menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal sambil terkekeh pelan. "Ya, sedikit aku bisa meskipun kurang fasih," jawabnya seraya tertawa pelan.

Sakura tertegun beberapa saat. Jujur saja ia terpesona dengan lelaki itu. Pintar, menguasai beberapa bahasa yang masuk dalam kategori tersulit di dunia, ramah dan –hmm- tampan? Sangat tampan. Ya memang Sasuke juga sama pintarnya, tapi dia tidak ramah seperti pemuda ini.

"_Ireum i mwo yeyo_?" (Siapa namamu?)

Sakura tersentak dari lamunan konyolnya barusan. Mungkin sekarang dirinya terlihat seperti gadis bodoh ya?

"Ah_ Sakura Haruno ibnida_!" (Aku Sakura Haruno) serunya dengan semangat sambil membungkukkan badannya empat puluh lima derajat.

Lelaki berbalut jaket hijau itu tertawa pelan dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "_Choi Sasori ibnida. Bangapseubnida._" (Aku Choi Sasori. Salam kenal.)

"_Ne, na-nado bangapseubnida_," (Ya, sa-salam kenal juga) balas Sakura dengan gelagapan.

"Choi Sasori? Keren," gumam Sakura pelan. Mata hijaunya yang terlihat berkilau seperti anak kecil itu membuat Sasori sedikit gemas.

Sakura lagi-lagi memandang takjub seorang Choi Sasori di hadapannya ini. Matanya bergerak dari rambut merahnya yang sedikit ikal, mata yang sewarna dengan _hazelnut_, pipinya yang agak ranum dan bibirnya yang tipis. Tiba-tiba dirinya menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari lelaki itu.

Kharisma dan auranya berbeda, begitu pikirnya.

Dasar aneh.

"Sedang apa di sini?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya melamun dan-

Kruuukkk.

-dan suara kodok nyasar di dalam perutnya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, hanya suara tawa tertahan yang terdengar di telinga keduanya.

**~MNISK~**

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

Sesosok gadis muda duduk berselonjor di atas ranjang _king _size sambil memandang nanar sosok pria yang juga tengah menatap dirinya dengan datar. Sesaat gadis itu menunduk, tak menyukai tatapan intens memabukkan dari pria di sampingnya. Sejurus kemudian isakan pilu terdengar di dalam kamar luas bernuansa _casual_ itu.

"Mau apa ke sini?"

"..."

"Setelah melihatku yang seperti ini, kau... ingin bilang apa?"

Sepatah kata pun tak keluar dari pita suara milik manusia di sampingnya itu.

"Aku sudah tak punya alasan lagi untuk berdiri di sampingmu yang begitu sempurna ini. Kalau kau datang ke sini untuk mengakhiri semuanya, aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti."

Gadis yang memiliki rambut lurus sebatas punggung itu terdiam. Matanya kemudian bergerak memperhatikan suatu benda yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kecilnya yang rapuh. Sebuah gelang berliontinkan huruf 'SK'.

"Kau dilahirkan oleh seorang wanita yang baik. Dibesarkan di dalam keluarga yang terpandang dengan penuh kasih sayang dan harta yang berlimpah. Dituntut menjadi penerus usaha-usaha keluargamu. Masa depanmu terjamin. Aku pikir aku mampu mendampingimu, tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku..."

"Karin-

"...cacat." Gadis yang dipanggil Karin itu menghembuskan nafasnya yang sedari tadi begitu sulit untuk dikeluarkan. "Aku lumpuh. Aku tak bisa apa-apa. Kau tidak mungkin berhubungan dengan gadis berkursi roda sepertiku."

Sejurus kemudian Karin sudah masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat sang pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun itu. Gadis bermahkotakan merah darah itu memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan air mata yang sedari tadi terbendung di pelupuk matanya mengalir dengan indahnya di kedua pipinya. Tak bisa diungkiri kalau Karin memang merindukan dekapan pria berambut _spike_ ini.

"Sasuke-_ya_.."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu masih mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Mata obsidiannya menerawang dari balik tubuh Karin. Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya setelah dirasanya Karin mencengkram bagian sweaternya dengan gemetar. Lelaki itu sakit melihat kerapuhan gadis yang pernah bersemayam di hatinya tersebut.

Ya, pernah.

Atau tidak sama sekali?

"Masihkah kau mencintaiku?"

Sasuke masih diam seribu bahasa. Namun tubuhnya masih mendekap gadis itu dengan erat.

"Atau..."

"..."

"... sama sekali tak pernah?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak. Bayang-bayang masa lalunya mulai terekam kembali di ingatannya. Saat dirinya sekarat dan hampir mati. Di saat itulah Karin datang dan mulai masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Saat dirinya perlahan mulai jatuh hati terhadap gadis itu.

Pengorbanannya. Sasuke tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuh kurus Karin. Tangannya bergerak mengusap butiran-butiran air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"_Ullijima_. (Jangan menangis) Aku akan menemanimu hari ini," ucapnya pelan. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya. Sejenak Karin merasa hatinya tak sekacau tadi. Ia merasa tenang saat tahu, pria itu tidak meninggalkannya untuk saat ini.

**~MNISK~**

* * *

><p>"Embh.."<p>

Sakura mengambil sepotong daging dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Rasa lezat yang dirasakannya membuat Sakura memandang takjub makanan di depannya.

"Apa nama makanan ini? Lezat sekali," pujinya.

Sasori tersenyum seraya menyumpit sepotong daging panggang di depannya. "Itu _bulgogi_. Daging sapi yang dipanggang, lalu diberi semacam bumbu _barbeque_," jelasnya.

"_Jjang_! (_Cool!_) Aku tidak tahu ada makanan seenak ini di Korea."

Sementara itu Sasori hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah unik wanita cantik di hadapannya. Belum pernah ia bertemu orang seperti ini. Bersikap terlalu ramah terhadap orang yang baru saja dikenal, resikonya sangat besar.

"_Eung_, kau belajar bahasa jepang dari mana?"

"Aku pernah tinggal di Jepang sampai umur sepuluh tahun." Sakura mengangguk mengerti sambil mengemut sumpit di tangannya.

Apakah rasanya seenak itu?

"Kenapa pindah ke Korea?" tanyanya dengan enteng membuat Sasori menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menyuapkan sayuran ke mulutnya.

"Apakah itu penting untukmu nona?" tanyanya kembali kepada Sakura. Langsung saja Sakura memandang Sasori dan menggeleng cepat.

"Ah maaf aku bertanya yang tidak-tidak." Sakura memandang Sasori dengan tatapan canggung. Terkadang ia begitu mengutuki sifat ayahnya yang ikut menurun kepadanya.

Sasori tertawa pelan, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak. "Aku bercanda. Aku pindah ke sini karena ayahku pindah kerja di sini."

Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria dan kembali mengemut bumbu-bumbu daging di sumpitnya. Perasaannya masih tidak enak gara-gara pertanyaan asalnya tadi.

"Wajahmu tegang sekali. Rileks saja, aku hanya bercanda." Sasori menaruh sumpitnya di sebelah piringnya. Perutnya sudah terlalu kenyang untuk menemani Sakura makan siang.

"_Jalmeogeossseumnida_!" seru Sasori pelan.

Sakura menghentikan acara makannya dan memandang pria berambut merah di depannya itu dengan bingung. "Hah? Kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Ah? _Ani_. Hanya ucapan setelah makan. _Eung_, seperti '_ittadakimasu_' di Jepang," jelasnya tak lupa dengan senyum ramahnya.

Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk sambil bibirnya mengeja kata tersebut tanpa suara.

Sakura itu memang imut. Dan tidak ada yang boleh merubahnya. Buktinya? Sasori sampai geregetan begitu melihat tingkah imut Sakura yang terkadang di luar batas kedewasaan. Dan itu bukan hanya bualan semata!

Ya, imut. Imut-imut bertenaga monster. _Whew_.

.

**~MNISK~**

* * *

><p>"<em>Jinjja yeppeo!<em>" (Sangat indah)

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah gadis bermarga Shin tersebut. Percikan kembang api yang memenuhi kebun belakang rumah Shin Karin membuat kesedihan gadis itu hilang entah kemana. Ditemani Juugo dan Suigetsu –temannya-, mereka terus berusaha untuk membuat Karin tersenyum kembali.

"_Maeume deureo?_" (Kau suka?)

"_Eung_!" Karin mengangguk senang.

"_Gomapgedo_! (Syukurlah) Aku menghabiskan banyak uang untuk ini!" ucap Suigetsu lega.

"Suigetsu berkicau seolah-olah ini semua memang memeras kantongnya! Padahal semuanya aku yang bayar!" dumal Juugo dengan kesal sembari melirik sinis ke arah Suigetsu.

"Sumpal mulutmu itu dengan kaos kaki nelayan! Aku yang beli kembang apinya tahu!"

"Kembang api itu murah! Bilang aja nggak modal!"

"Ah kau ini!"

"Dasar bodoh," celetuk Sasuke dengan pelan sambil memandang datar ke arah dua orang yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki tersebut. Namun sepertinya mereka berdua tidak mendengarnya.

"Tiada hari tanpa bertengkar. Itulah mereka."

Sasuke memandang Karin sekilas, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada percikan api yang masih setia menyala di ranting pohon.

"Hn."

"_Maeume ssok deureo_." (Hatiku senang sekali) Karin tersenyum lembut. "_Gomapta_." (Terima kasih)

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, seperti biasanya. Dan Karin sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. Gadis itu kini memalingkan wajahnya ke atas. Memandangi apa yang sedari tadi Sasuke pandang. Dengan keadaan terduduk di kursi roda, Karin memandang keelokan langit yang terlukis di depan matanya. Gelap. Tak ada bedanya warna langit dengan alam bawah sadarnya saat ini. Dulu, semuanya baik-baik saja. Karin masih bisa tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Sebelum sebuah sedan menghantam tubuhnya keras. Tanpa melihat keadaan sang korban, sedan itu langsung pergi meninggalkannya yang tergolek lemah di jalan raya. Sejurus kemudian, kelopak matanya terpejam erat. Menghalau ingatan memuakkan itu yang mulai kembali hadir dalam otaknya.

**~MNISK~**

* * *

><p>"<em>Eotteokhae<em>!" (Apa yang harus aku lakukan!)

Tubuh Sakura merosot jatuh di depan pintu masuk apartemen Sasuke. Kata-kata 'Sasuke no baka' 'pantat ayam bodoh' 'jelek' keluar dengan mulusnya dari bibir sang penyuka warna merah muda itu.

"_Pabo pabo pabo_! Ingat memberiku alamat, tetapi tidak memberiku kunci. Ini sama saja!" rutuknya kesal. Gadis itu kini terduduk pasrah sambil menendang-nendang udara dengan gemas. Kedua tangannya terkepal di depan wajahnya, seolah olah ia sedang menjenggut rambut raven pria yang hari ini sukses membuat hatinya memanas.

Gadis Haruno itu merenggut, bibirnya sukses menekuk ke bawah. Matanya memancarkan suatu aura yang berbahaya. Tak lama kemudian, ia teringat dengan bungkusan yang ada di tangan kanannya. Tubuh yang semula menyender dinding kini kembali tegap sembari tangannya membuka bungkusan coklat itu. Seporsi _chajangmyun _yang masih hangat dan secangkir kopi hangat sekarang ada di depan matanya.

"Lebih baik aku makan sendiri. Siapa suruh membuatku emosi. Aku 'kan jadi lapar," celotehnya sendiri sambil menyumpit mie rebus tanpa kuah tersebut.

Sakura pun memulai makan malamnya. Duduk bersila. Di luar. Tepatnya di depan pintu. _Oh my_.. ini seperti acara piknik. Tinggal kau gelar karpet dan setel radio.

Intinya, jangan membuat Sakura emosi atau porsi makananmu berpindah ke perutnya.

.

.

"_Aissh jegil_! (Sial!)

Setelah memarkirkan mobil _sport_ hitamnya, Sasuke memasuki wilayah apartemen dan berjalan cepat layaknya _angry bird_. Warna cerah kembang api di rumah Karin tadi mengingatkannya pada Sakura. Gadis yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di dalam benak Sasuke. Sasuke baru saja menyadari sesuatu saat tangannya secara tidak sengaja menyentuh dua batang logam berbentuk kunci di saku jaketnya. Dia lupa menyerahkan kunci duplikat apartemen pada gadis itu.

Lagi pula salah gadis itu juga karena terlalu banyak tanya hal-hal yang menjengkelkan. Sasuke jadi lupa 'kan?

Dan, oh iya! Jangan lupakan juga kegagalan acaranya di rumah Karin gara-gara kesalahan fatal yang diperbuat oleh... yah entah yang diperbuat Sakura atau Sasuke. Yang jelas, setelah tahu kejadian tersebut, pria itu langsung pamit pulang dengan memberikan sebuah alasan yang tak masuk di akal.

'_Mianhae_, (Maaf) sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku lupa memberi makan ikan hiasku di akuarium.'

Dan Sasuke pun pergi diikuti tatapan _sweatdrop_ dari orang-orang yang ada di sana.

Sepertinya hari ini seorang Sasuke Kim berubah menjadi _freak_ hanya karena gadis Haruno itu.

TAP

TAP

"..."

Hanya suara derap langkahnya yang terdengar di sepanjang koridor lantai empat letak apartemennya berada. Dari kejauhan lima meter pun Sasuke sudah bisa melihat orang yang sukses membuatnya seperti orang linglung hari ini. Tidak, bukan wajahnya. Namun rambut khasnya yang menyempil di balik dinding itu yang memberi tahu.

TAP

TAP

"..."

Sasuke berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura. Pria itu menunduk, melihat _gadisnya _sedang terduduk lemas dengan _sterofoam _bekas_ chajangmyun _di pangkuannya. _Emerald_ itu sudah bersembunyi dengan tenang di dalam kelopak matanya. Sasuke membungkukkan badannya. Ia berjongkok, berusaha menyamai tingginya dengan gadis di hadapannya. Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan teliti. Nafasnya teratur, namun raut wajahnya menampakkan kelelahan yang amat sangat. Sasuke menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk mengusap bekas _belepotan_ di bibir gadis itu. Sakura tertidur sangat pulas.

"Gadis bodoh. Tertidur tanpa pertahanan seperti ini. Untung saja kau berada di kawasan yang aman," gumamnya pelan sembari menjitak kepala _pink _tersebut dengan pelan. Ia lepas jaket tebalnya untuk menyelimuti kaki jenjang Sakura yang polos.

Sesaat Sasuke memandang gadis ini nanar.

Sakura makan malam di sini. Hanya dengan seporsi _chajangmyun_ dan secangkir kopi hangat. Sasuke yakin wanita ini pasti berusaha mati-matian menahan udara dingin yang menusuk pori-pori kulitnya.

Sementara dirinya?

Ia makan malam di dalam rumah mewah. Tentunya dengan makanan yang tidak bisa di bilang murah. Duduk di kursi makan, bukan di lantai berdebu seperti ini. Udara hangat dirasakannya, bukan udara dingin seperti yang di rasakannya saat ini.

Bersama wanita lain.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Terlihat sedikit asap mengepul keluar dari mulutnya mengingat suhu kota ini mencapai mines sepuluh derajat celcius.

Sakura dan Karin bukanlah wanita yang pantas untuk di duakan. Ia tahu itu. Tapi takdir seakan tidak mengizinkannya untuk melepas salah satu dari keduanya. Sasuke, hatinya bergetar ketika memikirkan semua ini. Mereka berdua sama-sama menempati ruangan kosong di lubuk hatinya.

Dirinya tidak yakin, semua akan berjalan dengan mulus.

.

.

.

.

**TSUDZUKU**

.

**Notes**:

Noona: Panggilan kakak perempuan untuk laki-laki. Tapi orang korea sering memanggil 'noona' untuk perempuan yang tidak di kenalnya.

Chajangmyun itu sejenis mie rebus tanpa kuah yang dicampur pasta kedelai hasil fermentasi.

**A/N: **Haloo~~ Tsubaki hadir. Saya sempat kepikiran ingin menghapus fic ini, tapi saya ngeri dengan komentar teman saya –" kalau saya delete, nanti saya ga dibolehin kawin sama Song Joong Ki ._. Ya saya sangat menyadarinya. Ini kelihatan seperti sinetron bukan fanfiction -_- tapi tak apalah ya, kan _unleash your imagination_ hehehe /gampared/. Oh iya, terjemahannya sudah saya tulis di samping kalimatnya. Biar readers gampang memahaminya. Chapter depan nanti akan diulas seputar pertemuan SasuKarin **and** saya gak janji update kilat ya mengingat saya masih punya hutang chapter lima fic Loved yang sekali lagi saya tekankan **belum diketik**. Oke pemirsa, gampar saya sepuas anda *nangis pasrah*.

**Sebenarnya Sasuke itu asli dari mana sih? Kok bisa bahasa jepang juga?**

Sasuke di sini asli Jepang. Dia nih tinggal di sini sama ibunya. Ayahnya di Jepang. Ayah sama Ibu Sasuke udah bercerai..

**Latarnya akan di Korea terus? Atau nanti pindah ke Jepang?**

Yaa tergantung lah ya saya dapet tiket ke jepang atau enggak /eh salah/ haha maksudnya tergantung dengan jalan ceritanya maunya kemana.

**Ada OC nya nggak?**

Hmm dipertimbangkan. Nanti saya akan bawa member boyband ke dalam fict ini hahaha. Tentu hanya sebagai cameo, bukan memperebutkan cinta Sakura ._.v

**Author ini pasti suka korea ya?**

Soal itu jangan di tanya lagi...

.

Sekian cuap-cuap dari bibir sexy saya...

Mind to ripyu? Kalo ripyunya banyak saya cepetin deh updatenya okeeh ;;;;))))


End file.
